


Unpleasant Memories

by TheOfficialKai517



Series: Kai's Dexiana Pieces [4]
Category: Keeper of the Lost Cities Series - Shannon Messenger
Genre: F/M, Fluff, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 08:40:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25347865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheOfficialKai517/pseuds/TheOfficialKai517
Summary: Biana talks with and comforts Dex after bad memories hit.
Relationships: Dex Dizznee/Biana Vacker
Series: Kai's Dexiana Pieces [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1825366
Kudos: 10





	Unpleasant Memories

Dex sat bolt upright in his bed, hardly bothering to check and make sure that he hadn't woken his wife up. All he could think, all he could feel...

_The haze, constantly pulling him under. The voices. The feeling of scorching-hot hands pressed to his skin..._

Not exactly the stuff pleasant memories were made of.

He stood, briefly glancing at Biana before quietly heading into the kitchen. He needed a drink, a breath of fresh air... _Anything._

He entered the kitchen and grabbed a bottle of Youth before heading outside.

It was dark and cool that night, with open sky spreading as far as he could see in any direction. A little ways off, he could hear a river flowing-- the very river that supplied a name to their home, Rivershine. He took a seat on the steps out front, opening the bottle and beginning to drink as he looked up at the stars.

"Years later, and I still can't believe that Sophie has all of those memorized," a soft voice piped up quietly after a few minutes, "it's not a skill I'm jealous of, but it's still pretty impressive..."

Dex turned around but-- not terribly surprisingly-- didn't spot his wife. "Bi..."

Biana placed a hand on his shoulder, using the hold to help herself sit down next to her husband. She reappeared after a moment, still touching him.

"... Hey."

"Did I wake you up? I'm sorry," he said softly before suddenly frowning, "or... Is it--?"

He was already reaching for his Imparter and Biana had to take both his hands in hers in order to stop him from grabbing it. "I'm fine. We don't need to go to the birthing center just yet, I swear."

Dex bit his lip before digging as he met her resolute gaze. "What are you doing up, then?"

"Checking on you. Is something wrong, Dex?"

"I... I accidentally got burned by Marella today. She was getting flustered and almost hurt Arlo... I jumped in the way. It was quick, and thankfully Linh was there to help until Elwin came. But the memories..."

Biana nodded silently. She understood bad memories associated with the Neverseen. While she might not have as many as, say, Sophie, she completely got it.

"I swear, I'm going to be Ancient and unable to forget..."

"Maybe," she conceded, gently squeezing his hands, "but I'm here for you no matter what, okay?"

He smiled a little. "I know."

She leaned over to quickly peck him on the cheek before standing. "I'll be inside if you need me."

He caught her hand as she stood. "... Thank you, Bi."

She gave a warm smile and a gentle squeeze. "Anytime."


End file.
